


if we go, we're goin

by yujewrap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, read if you're h word, ushisakuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujewrap/pseuds/yujewrap
Summary: hinata's got that yummy yum
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 299





	if we go, we're goin

**Author's Note:**

> ushisaku is unfff so i added hinata for even more spice
> 
> might b ooc but they're yummy

Ushijima and Sakusa get along, they’re pretty chummy even if it doesn’t look like it. But going from actively seeing their boyfriend to two months cold turkey of zero intimacy would take a toll. It was shown from the way Ushijima would spend a little longer pushing his body in the gym to the point of exhaustion, and to the way Sakusa has dug out their boyfriend’s laundry just to get a scent of him. 

They video call Hinata together once a week, the only time they can sync their time zones without sacrificing sleep, which they take very seriously. 

The two months that Hinata left for Brazil was the longest break since the trio left for their nationals a few months back. The thing is they understand, watching their little cherub on the court with Kageyama. In the end it was BRZ-ARG 2-0. It was a charity game, a light-hearted fun after nationals.

The limelight though was on the embrace at the end of the game, the opposite setter, all tall and suave swoops in for a hug, lifting Hinata off his feet. The post interview featured the both of them, Oikawa Tooru, a Japanese setter that moved to Argentina shortly after high school. 

Ushijima scrunches his nose when he watches it with Sakusa. 

“He’s too touchy.” Sakusa comments.

Ushijima nods, he’s glad at least he’s not in the country. 

In the beginning he already had trouble sharing with Sakusa, but he grew to understand the other man’s habits and saw the love he held for Hinata, he also grew to love him.

The problem now is that they are missing their very precious red head who’s bounded his pert little ass to the other side of the globe. Who was supposed to be back this Saturday morning but the delay set him back six hours. 

  
  
  


Hinata lands in Japan a few hours earlier than expected from the delay. The apartment was extremely clean, a palpable smell of detergent and soap in the air. He thought his boyfriends would be home on a Saturday but it was silent. Toeing off his sneakers he leaves his luggage by the door, letting the lull of sleep take him to the bedroom, he collapses on the bed and falls asleep immediately. 

  
  
  
  


“Ushijima-san, I think this is too much.” Sakusa looks down at the basket of groceries, they planned to just restock before Hinata reaches, knowing how much their boyfriend loves to cook. 

“It’s fine. It’s to last us through the week.” 

The cart was honestly filled to the brim. Ushijima makes one last pit stop in the essentials section, throwing in two bottles of lube and casually pushing the cart to the cashier.

  
  


They make quick work to load the groceries in the car, Ushijima pecks Sakusa’s forehead as he closes the car boot.

Sakusa checks the time as Ushijima drives, the radio turned down to a murmur, “Hinata should be on his way home.”

“I can’t wait to see him.”

“..Me too.” 

When they’re around each other they don’t speak much, but they understand each other fine.

  
  
  
  
  


They come home to find their cherub napping in their bed, the apartment seemed brighter already. Hinata’s luggage was a bright orange with countless stickers and boarding passes from the trips he’s taken in South America. 

He’s in his hoodie, but his sweatpants have been haphazardly stripped and tossed at the foot of the bed, his socks still on, the ones with the little prints of edamame on them. To his boyfriends who were just taking a moment of silence to just admire the sleeping form, he looked delectable. 

“Was his legs always this long?” Sakusa comments.

“Yours are the longest here, Kiyoomi.” Ushijima stated as a matter of factually. 

Sakusa huffs and takes off his face mask and tossed it in the trash, “I mean just look.”

He hikes the sheets bundled between their boyfriend’s thighs away and smooths his hands over them. It’s been two months since he felt his skin, kissed him, held..

Sakusa leans down to kiss his boyfriend, who was unresponsive at first but he kisses back with a groggy moan. 

“Kiyoomi..”

“I’m not waiting another second to touch him, if you want to just watch then by all means.” Sakusa says before he dives, hands pushing under the hoodie. 

Hinata’s wriggles a little under his touch, Sakusa has his hoodie bundle under his arms, his toned chest and pert nipples on display. 

Round eyes blink open sleepily, “...Omi-san?” 

“I’m here.” Sakusa answers, then takes his face in his hands to kiss him. 

The bed sinks with the weight of Ushijima climbing on the other side, his hands sliding up Hinata’s thighs before he strokes his bulge lightly. 

Hinata jumps at the contact, he’s a little hard already, but the exhaustion of the flight is taking it’s toll.

“Toshi-kun.. No fair, you guys are ganging up on me.” Hinata whines when Ushijima palms him with a little more pressure.

“You don’t like it?” Sakusa asks. 

“.. I don’t hate it.” Hinata answers, he bites his lips before he palms Sakusa through his jeans as well.

“Shouyou,” Sakusa breathes, Hinata blinks up at his wordlessly, his tongue darting out just ever so lightly to wet his lips.

“Take you these off Omi-san, you too Toshi-kun.”

They are naked immediately, Hinata flops on his stomach to take Sakusa in his mouth. 

“Missed you both so much,” Hinata says in between bobbing his head, Ushijima groans as he watched, his achingly hard from just seeing the two together.

“Me too, you’re sucking me so good.” Sakusa lets out breathy moans, he sees Ushijima grabbing the lube and wordlessly slicking his length.

Sakusa frowns when Ushijima pressed his head in, Hinata let out a pained moan, lips still wrapped around Sakusa.

They’ve never had a threesome, one of them was always a non-participating party, so he’s a little alarmed at how rough Ushijima is. 

“Ushijima-san, aren’t you rushing it too much?” Sakusa strokes Hinata head soothingly. 

“Don’t worry, he likes it.” 

Sakusa looks down, holding Hinata’s precious face, he sounds like he’s in pain the first time Ushijima moves, but now he’s already moaning freely, drool dribbling down his chin.

  
“Toshi-kun,” Hinata moans, “You’re filling me up so much.”

“Yeah, baby, I know you’ve missed me.” Ushijima groans when he’s fully seated. His grinds his hips and Hinata sees stars in his vision.

“Ah!”

Ushijima tightens his hips around Hinata’s, his thighs already dwarfing their precious boyfriend’s waist. 

Hinata hangs on to Sakusa’s thighs for dear life when Ushijima moves, pressing his hips into the mattress at a hard and fast pace.

“Keep sucking me, Shouyou.” Sakusa guides his dick over Hinata’s lips, pressing the blunt head on his tongue.

He pushes until half of him is inside, his head pushing just slightly on his throat but not choking him, before pulling back. He does it again, gaining speed.

“Lift your hips for me.” Ushijima pauses to tuck a pillow under Hinata’s stomach, before he continues thrusting. 

Hinata’s moaning grows erratic as his orgasm creeps up on him, it’s been so long that he’s a little sensitive and he’s going to come embarrassingly fast. Ushijima leans a little forward to angle his head down at where he knows his boyfriend loves.

He moans into Sakusa’s cock as he tremors wrack his body, Sakusa pulls out in time to paint over Hinata’s cute little nose and his shining doe eyes. 

Maybe Ushijima’s sadistic streak is rubbing off on him. 

Ushijima’s stamina proves endless even in bed, Hinata’s turns into jelly after he comes. He’s feeling sensitive but its still so good, Ushijima knows this and he pushes his legs up to a kneeling position, he grabs a hold of Hinata’s hips and he really starts fucking. 

Hinata wails into Sakusa’s thigh, he entire body shakes from the sheer force and his thighs tremble from over-sensitivity, but Ushijima’s vice grip on his hips gives him no room to escape. 

Sakusa’s spent dick seems to jump a little at the sight of Hinata all messed up. 

“Can I go next?” Sakusa asks, stroking his hands down Hinata’s back.

“Mmfhh,” Hinata bites back a moan, “Of course, Omi-san” Ushijima speeds up behind him and he drops back onto the bed.

Ushijima groans, his thrusts hard and erratic, “Coming, I’m going to come, Shouyou.”

He pulls out and paints Shouyou’s back, a particularly long streak lands in his hair.

Ushijima pants, flopping to the side, “Sorry.” 

“You made a mess for Omi-san.” He teases. 

“Baby, that’s the last thing on my mind.” Sakusa pulls Hinata towards him, dragging his boyfriend over his hips and gives him no break before pressing his head into him.

Hinata swallows their girth like it’s nothing and he loves it. 

He watches Hinata shake from over-sensitivity once again, legs trembling as he sobs.

“Are you doing okay?” Ushijima asks,

“I’m fine, I’ve missed this. You have no idea.” Hinata smiles. Ushijima tugs his side ways to pull him in for a kiss, before Sakusa starts moving.

His grips on his waist and plants his feet on the bed before he thrusts, bouncing his body above him. 

Hinata breaks off from the kiss as his breath is punched out of him, He keens and grips onto both his boyfriends shoulders. 

“Omi-san, that’s too fast.” Hinata moans, sweat plasters his face and he’s blushing down to his chest. 

“You’re doing so well for us, look at you.” Sakusa strokes his cheeks lovingly.

Hinata bites his lip and lets Sakusa control the pace, he goes just as fast if not harder, driving his entire core strength into his hips and Hinata takes it. He loves taking whatever his boyfriends give.

He’s by no means as small as he used to be but he has kept his weight a certain range to ensure he can jump as high as he wants without gravity weighing him down. He’s leaned out particularly after he joined the professional leagues, a requirement set by their trainer. 

He can still bench almost twice his own weight but around his tree of a man known as his boyfriends, he’s merely a doll. On a nice relaxing weekend he would be twisted to their liking, usually though he had time to rest in between them, never both of them at once.

Hinata feels so fucked out he’s blabbering, Sakusa’s relentless thrust drives him upwards, before slamming down and the blunt head of his cock kisses his sigmoid colon and his vision whites out.

“You’re going too deep,” Hinata moans, “I’m going crazy.”

Sakusa brings his arm around Hinata and presses deep, coming in thick gushes and a few drops leak out when he pulls out. The redhead collapses and drapes over Sakusa’s shoulders, a weak moan escapes his lips.

“Think we went too hard on him?” Ushijima asks, helping Sakusa carry him into the showers.

Sakusa ponders, laying him in the bathtub, their boyfriends look absolutely debauched. “Normally he can take me, but maybe both of us at the same time’s not the best for his body.”

“Don’t talk like I’m not here.” Hinata says with his eyes closed, “I loved it, both of you, Omi-san, Toshi-kun. I was just a little groggy from the time difference and all.”

They arrange themselves in the bathtub so they all fit, it’s a tight fit but they do fine. They take turns washing their boyfriend, relishing his presence that they missed, while Hinata hums as he lets himself be taken care of. 

**Author's Note:**

> brought in the sigmoid colon this author freaki hehe


End file.
